


Lilifer

by Sleepy_prince48



Category: Devil Detective
Genre: Bur not related to the sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rule 63, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Fingering, What's that rule for transformations called?, i don't know how to write lesbian sex, i feel sorry for you if you read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_prince48/pseuds/Sleepy_prince48
Summary: Lucifer's all pent up, but luckily for him, there's a woman who could help.





	Lilifer

It was late in the evening when Lucifer took off to find her -'her' as in his beloved maid, Lili- he was tired and stressed, in need of love that his boyfriend couldn't provide like his girlfriend, what he really needed was some girl on girl action.

It didn't take long to find Lili, she was putting freshly washed plates back into the cupboards.

Cautiously, Lucifer pulled on Lili's apron, catching her attention. She leaned down, noticing that whatever he wanted to tell her wasn't meant for other's ears.  
"C-can we do it? Like, um, ha-have sex?" His tail stayed stiff, below him, obviously embarrassed. "I-I want what you did last time."

Last time? Last time, he had turned into a girl to suit Lili's tastes. Lili couldn't help but be giddy, finally, her king was taking a break, and he was going to let her mess with his female form! His female form was so damn cute! Just the right amount of stomach and so small, with a chubby face and rounded features! Like she said, he was damn cute.

She had done all her chores early in the morning, so she nodded immediately, "I'll take good care o' ya', just like las' time."  
Lucifer's giddiness was evident too, his face split into a large smile as he grabbed her hand, taking the lead as he leads her to his on-suite.

As they walked, Lucifer's appearance changed, his hair growing long, and the white strands he hid under black began to show. His hand in her's became small, the fur even softer than usual. He himself got shorter, to the point where his folded trousers dragged along the floor and his suspenders fell down his arms. She stopped for a moment, bending down and pulling off her converse, not wanting to trip if they slipped off. Then, with her shoes held in her left hand, she kept pulling the taller woman along.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Lili made sure the door was locked, she had a favoured way of how Luci said her name. She wanted her to scream it and she'd be damned if someone was going to stop her. She sat with the queen, helping her pull off her clothes, cooing over her small, lithe form. Even her briefs were too big.

"Can you keep your shirt on? Just for a bit?" She asked, silently begging her to say yes, she was so cute in oversized clothes! Hesitantly, she nods. "B-but only if you gimme a kiss." Replies Luci, voice small and quiet, with a higher lilt than usual to it and a much softer tone, not unlike that of a shy child. Her personality seemed to change when she was a girl.

Lili answers by leaning forward, planting a kiss on Luci's plump, pink lips.

She lingers for a while, much to Luci's enjoyment, she loves getting kisses, no matter where.

"Luci? Mind if I take pictures? They'll be strictly for personal enjoyment." With a lot more hesitance, Luci nods. She's very quiet as this form, which his why Lili loves making her scream, Luci's soft pants just don't do it for her. Lili's little pillow princess, pretty and perfect.

Carefully she undoes her apron, taking her phone out as it falls off her. She pulls her dress off then her flat shoes off and her kneesocks, So she's left in her lacy black bra and panties. Making sure Luci didn't feel left out, she leaned over, pressing a kiss on her neck, nipping at the thin skin, making Luci's breath hitch in such a cute way. In Lili's mind, this was all about Luci, her job was to make the queen feel loved and happy. But it certainly wouldn't hurt if she snapped a few photos for later.

Pulling her camera on screen, she took several photos of Luci's face, down to her bust, she adored the way her shirt fell down her shoulder, showing her narrow shoulders and her porcelain skin. Giving her another kiss, she leaned back, getting a good angle to see Luci's entire body, snapping plenty more pictures. If she were an anime character, she's sure her nose would have bleed when Luci pulled up her shirt so Lili could get a good view of her bare skin. Even with her legs closed, it made Lili so damn horny.

She snapped a few photos and then Luci spread her legs for her, ears twitching as she turned away, trying to hide her blush. Stars! Luci was so adorable! She snapped maybe one or two photos before realizing Luci-- she was wet, wet for her, so wet she had left a little patch on her sheets. With a rapidness she was sure would never happen again, she put her phone down, on the bedside table.

Humming, she began undoing the buttons of Luci's shirt, kissing along her chest as she did so until it was all the way unbuttoned. Lili slides the shirt off, pressing a kiss to Luci's lips, getting a small, pleased hum, in return. Their lips moved in tandem, full of passionate love, Luci's mouth opening as invitation surprised her, Lili had her do it whilst she was a boy, but as a girl, she always needed prompting. Her surprise didn't stop her from taking the invitation, their tongues sliding against each other, Luci never once tried to be dominant, as a girl, she was so submissive, it made Lili's heart pound! So damn cute!

Luci's arms wrapped around Lili's neck, pulling her close. Lili loved how intimate Luci wanted her to be, to Luci, she was more than just a quick shag, she wanted kisses and hugs and then after, she'd ask Lili to sleep with her.

Carefully, Lili's hands fell to Luci's breasts, groping them gently, a little, shocked hum came from Luci, ears pointed upright, her blush spreading to them. For a while, she just played with them, loving how Luci's tail swished from side to side as if telling her to speed up. Leaning down, she took a nipple into her mouth, sucking on, internally squealing when Luci let out a soft, almost inaudible moan.

The Queen's hands tangled into her hair, pulling her legs over Lili's waist. The maid took that as an invitation to grind down on the queen, judging from the tug at her hair, she must have liked it.

"Y-you're panties..." Luci murmured.  
"You want them off?" Lili couldn't help but grin at the little nod she received, pulling away, she reached behind herself, undoing her bra strap and sliding it off her arms, to reveal her breasts.

Of course, she had to put on a show for her queen, she knew Luci liked it, even if she didn't say, eyeing every curve of Lili's body, wanting her to be close again, but wanting her to stay there.

Luci's tongue ran over her lips.

Slow.

Tantalizing.

Teasingly, Lili ever so slowly pulled off her panties hooking her thumbs into their waistband.

Luci's tail thumped against the bed.,

She dropped the lacy panties onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

The queen pulled herself closer, legs open wide. With an amused huff, looking into her half-lidded eyes, pupils were blown wide, fully focused on Lili, how the moonlight accentuated her hourglass body, Lili ducked down, hands resting on Luci's thighs. She buried her face between Luci's legs, hands moving forward to pull her folds away, revealing her clit and entrance.

With an irritating slowness, Lili's tongue caressed Luci's clit. Her girlfriend's legs folded over the small of her back, pulling her close.

Luci was so damn wet. She must have been repressing herself for ages. With each lick Lili gave, her tongue picked up an oddly sweet liquid that could only be Luci's pre-cum. Lili could never get enough of the salty flavour of a woman once she started eating her out, but she was fucking addicted to Luci's sweet flavour.

Unable to help herself, she began practically lapping at the Queen's entrance. One hand moving away from Luci's delectable pussy, so she could give some love to her own, finger rolling over her clit.

Soon, Luci's soft pants turned into heavy pants and quiet moans, tell-tale signs of her being close. Lili wanted to slow down, to tease her, but once she got a taste of her pussy, she couldn't stop herself, it's a good thing she was quite good at oral or Luci would have gone dry by now.

"Lili..." Luci murmured, eyes full of tears and body jittering every few seconds. It wasn't a scream, but it was as close as she was gonna get tonight. Her tongue flicked over Luci's clit a few more times before the queen's body spasmed, a powerful orgasm washing over her. Warm, sweet cum flowed into Lili's mouth. She swallowed it, of course, there was no way she wouldn't of.

Pulling away, she watched Luci come down from her high, a beautiful blissed out expression decorating her face. Tiredly, she smiled at Lili.

" 'M gonna go take care o'v ma' self," She murmured, pressing her sweet tasting lips to Luci's even sweeter ones. An 'okay' was murmured to her as she got up.

She barely remembered to unlock the door for Lisirim, quite a few nights, he had been locked out, far too many for his liking.

With a sigh, she pulled her leg over the toilet and worked herself to orgasm, it wasn't quite as good as she wanted, but this night was for Luci, the queen truly needed a break from time to time. She took her time to clean herself up, then brought a warm bath cloth over to Luci, ushering the tired pillow princess into a sitting position so she could be cleaned off. With a yawn, she turned to take the cloth back, but a gentle hand stopped her.

It was Lisirim, she hadn't even heard him come in. "I'll take care of this, get in bed." He smiled gently at her, taking the cloth from her hands, waiting for her to slide into bed next to the queen before returning the cloth to the bathroom.

Lili pulled Luci close. A soft kiss goodnight on her forehead, and one returned from Lisirim as he slid into bed behind her.

Above the silence, there's a quiet yawn, "I love you both."

Two 'I love you too's were returned to the quiet voice, and then to each other.


End file.
